The HalfBlood Games
by toadmuffinboy
Summary: Percy is busy living a boring life, when all of a sudden he is attacked by a monster. Next thing he knows, Percy is in a competition known as the "Half-Blood Games." Percy fights monsters, fights in the games, goes on a quest for the truth. T just in case
1. I Learn the True Power of Pepper Spray

**Ch.1- I Learn the True Power of Pepper Spray

* * *

**

I don't own any Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Mr. Rick Riordan does.

* * *

It was only about a month after my birthday. Nothing much had been going on. And to be honest, I am bored out of my mind. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, has gone on in my life lately. No monsters around (I'm not saying that's a bad thing), no word from camp, and worst of all, no word from Annabeth. My life is waking up, eating, watching television, and doing "little favors" for my mom. And her "little favors" are not exactly little. You would think "little" would be going into the other room to get something. Her favors are volunteering to clear the others' apartments for ten dollars. But, if I'm lucky, I'll actually get to go out of the house. I hope she sends me somewhere soon.

All of a sudden I hear my mom shouting, "Sweetie, can you run to the Pit Stop and get a loaf of bread? Oh! And some blue food coloring!"

"I suppose." Thank goodness. I felt like jumping out of my seat on the couch and shouting. But if I let her know that, she might make me do something else.

So I got ten dollars from my mom and left for the small mini-mart. After I got out of the house, I started walking. Mom gave me money to get a taxi, but the store wasn't to far, so I decided to walk and get some cookies instead.

When I got there, I immediately sensed something was wrong. There were usually a _couple_ people here, and two guys behind the register. But now, there was no one to be seen. And usually there was some music playing, but the store was dead silent.

I immediately started playing around with Riptide in my pocket, while walking past row after row of the small six-row store. At the sixth row, I started to get a little nervous. Anybody would if they saw an unconscious pile of people. And then I turned around to see an angry, one-horned minotaur. It took me a minute to realize this was the minotaur I had defeated on the way to my first trip to Camp Half-Blood. He knocked out everyone in the store and put them in aisle six.

As I uncapped the pen, the glorious bronze blade sprang to life. For a second I thought the minotaur seemed to take a step back, only to realize it was taking multiple steps back. It was planning to charge. I noticed we were closer to the back of the store, and simply moved over to the next aisle when he was close. _Bam! _He slammed into the back wall so hard, for a second he seemed dizzy.

I took advantage of this moment, and slashed at his chest. Yes! Direct Hit! While I relaxed, thinking I had defeated the monster, the now bloody, more angry minotaur quickly slapped Riptide out of my hands. I knew in a minute or two, the blade would return to my pocket. But by then, I might be dead.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. I was defenseless and afraid for my life, so, I ran down to aisle one, zig-zaging down each aisle in hopes I might lose the monster. I took a minute for it to find me, but Riptide was still not in my pocket.

All of a sudden, I felt a moist, warm breath on the back of my neck. Not good. I quickly grabbed whatever was next to me, which happened to be pepper spray. Immediately I took the cap off and sprayed the liquid right into his eyes.

This made the minotaur take a big step back and rub his eyes. Praying the celestial bronze sword was there, I reached down into my pocket. I thanked the gods it was. In a second, the blade was right through the beast's body, and soon the minotaur was nothing but yellowish dust. "Mom's not going to be happy about this." I grabbed the bread and coloring, put the money on the counter, then ran.

* * *

_Well, there you have it! My first fanfic. Hope you liked it please review. I am open to any suggestions, comments, or advice for my story. It would really help if you could throw in a suggestion to help improve the next chapter. I also realize this might be random, but it will be explained later._


	2. I Make a new enemy

**Ch.2- I Make a New Enemy**

* * *

Again, I own nothing of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Credit goes to Rick Riordan_.  
_

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled. I was not feeling so great. If there was one monster around, there could easily be dozens of other creepy, evil monsters around.

I must have startled my mom, because the next thing I knew there was a sharp, long, kitchen knife right next to my head stuck in the wall. She looked really tired, and I noticed there was a scratch on her cheek and bruises on her bare arms.

"What happened!?" I asked. I was definitely not feeling well now.

"I… I'm not too sure," she admitted, " I was washing the dishes, and all of a sudden I heard music, strange, mesmerizing music… It was so beautiful…"

"Are you alright?" I asked. Even though she nodded her head up and down and made a certain noise like she was trying to say "yeah" but it sounded more like a cough, I could tell she was anything but alright. Strangely enough, she had a slight smile on her face.

I put her on the couch, with a blanket and the softest pillow I could find to let her rest. I was going to ask if she wanted to watch the television, to help keep her mind off whatever had just happened, but she was already in a deep sleep. So I decided to inspect the house.

I searched the living room area first, considering I was already in it, and found nothing more than dust bunnies and a few old coins. Then I decided to search the kitchen, seeing as it was the place she heard the music, and the probable location of whatever had happened.

When I saw the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt as if someone had just punched me in the stomach and tried to knock me down. The place was a wreck. Pots and pans were everywhere. Everything in all of the drawers and cabinets had fallen out of their places and onto the floor and counter. The paint was chipped where there were some claw marks on the wall, cracks in the hard-wood floors, and, most interestingly, a small tooth in a small puddle of dark red blood.

I took a good look at the tooth, seeing as it definitely belonged to whoever attacked my mother. It looked like a shark tooth, with small serrations. And the blood was not as thin as usual. It was a lot thicker and was similar to the goop stuff toy companies will sell to little kids.

"Mom, wake up," I said as I gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes, looking somewhat dazed, and began to smile.

"Yes, Percy?" she mumbled.

"You need to tell me everything that happened after you heard that music."

"The music? Oh, that wonderful music!" she said as she started humming the tune.

"Mom! Focus!" I shouted. What was going on?

"Oh, there it is again! Can you here it?" she asked. Immediately I began to hear a tune. It was some sort of beautiful singing. I recognized this evil singing, and I should. I saved Annabeth from it when we were at the Sea of Monsters.

I turned around and saw, in a shaded corner of the room, a cloaked figure step out of the shadows, followed by two sirens, one of which had a gash on the side of its head, and was missing a tooth. I immediately put my hands over my ears. I couldn't hear anything, but I saw that the cloaked figure moved his mouth and gave a small wave with his hand, and the sirens disappeared into the shadows. I threw down my hands and quickly uncapped Riptide.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The cloaked figure said, "Hello Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I am Erebus, the god of darkness and shadow. You have been selected to take part in the Half-Blood games, a contest created by me, and you have already passed you qualifying exam."

At that, the sirens' music started again, coming from the shadows. My mom immediately jumped up. Before I could stop her, she took off into the shadows.

"What did you do with my mom!?" I furiously asked.

"If you manage to accomplish winning the games, your prize will be keeping your mother," he said. And at that, he dropped a note and backed away into the shadows.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please review, and again, I am open to any suggestions for the next chapter. I'm going to try to get it submitted soon, maybe even by tonight._

_P.S. Erebus is really the Greek god of darkness and shadow. I didn't make him up._


	3. My Best Friend is About to be Killed

**Ch.3- My Best Friend is About to be Killed

* * *

**I own no part of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long. I don't really have a reason why I did, either. I guess I just haven't felt like doing this until now. Oh well. Anyways, enjoy! (Or try to, anyway)

* * *

I was stunned. _OH GEEZ, OH GEEZ, OH GEEZ, _was all I could think. I went over what had just happened in my head.

Ok, I thought. Mom asks me to go to the store. I found the Minotaur there and killed it. I run home. Mom's hurt, and dazed. Mom falls asleep, I find tooth and blood. I was with myself so far… I wake mom, she hears music. A god comes out of the corner of the room. The god steals mom. Throws note on floor.

"The note!" I said out loud as I went over the corner to pick it up. It took me a minute to read, because of my dyslexia. But after a while, I got the message.

It read:

Dear Percy Jackson ,

Right now you probably have a lot of questions. I will attempt to answer a few. First of all, I am Erebus, the god of darkness and shadow. Second, you are probably wondering why I have taken your parent, guardian, and/or any other person(s) that is significant in your life. And, as I may have told you, the person or persons I have stolen is your prize for winning my games, the Half-Blood Games, as I like to call it. If you have received this letter, then you have already passed your qualifying exams. Your qualifying exam was a monster I have taken the liberty to send to you for you to kill or be killed by. I will explain the Half-Blood Games and its rule(s), after you have stepped through the portal (the darkness I came through). Now I give you a choice, young demigod. You may, if you like, completely ignore this message and leave your loved one(s) to perish. But I don't think you are about to do that.

Sincerely yours,

Erebus

Right now, I wasn't exactly a happy person. I thought of just going through that portal-thing right now and showing Erebus who he was messing with. But, two things stopped me. First, if I went through that portal, I would be doing exactly what he wanted me to. Second, he said loved one(s), meaning someone else could be in danger.

I had to check on Paul. I rushed to the phone and dialed his number. Paul left early yesterday morning to go to some cabin up near Lake Ontario with some friends to go fishing. Thank the gods he picked up.

"Hello?" Paul said.

"Paul!? Thank the gods you're not hurt!" I exclaimed.

"Percy? What are you talking about?" It is very easy to tell when Paul is starting to get nervous. Even though he was trying to keep his cool, you could hear an edge in his voice that just screamed panic.

I explained what had happened so far today, being careful to choose the right words to explain my mother's kidnapping, so Paul wouldn't be too worried. I didn't do a good job.

"I'm coming home this instant!" he screamed. I could hear his friends shushing him, meaning they were probably in the middle of fishing.

"Paul, no," I sighed, "Even if you were here, there's nothing you could do." I stated. "Besides, you won't be back in time to do anything. I have to go after her NOW."

"But Per-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Goodbye Paul. Don't worry. I'll get her back home." And with that, I hung up the phone.

But I was still worried. Loved ones didn't always mean family. I searched around my room for a golden drachma and finally found one in my sock drawer. Then I went over to the sink and turned the water on. I concentrated on the water and willed it to turn to mist. Sure enough, it did.

I said I prayer and threw the drachma into the mist. Then I said, "Annabeth Chase."

When the image of Annabeth came up, I couldn't help but to let out a gasp. There she was, fighting off two hellhounds in the middle of a alley. Nobody else was around. The alley seemed oddly familiar…

Just as she slashed at one with her bronze knife, making a gash in the side of its body, the second jumped on her from behind. She turned to stab it, but was too late. The monster landed on her, and ripped the sword from her hands. Annabeth managed to free herself, and started to put her invisibility cap on, but the other hound snatched it and threw it deeper into the alley. She stood her ground, but she couldn't do much without a weapon.

But then she climbed on a dumpster, and managed to grab a ladder attached to a fire escape stairway on the side of the building. I noticed that the set of stairs that should have been next, were broken and gone. Annabeth was trapped.

Suddenly I knew why I thought I've seen the alley before. It was because I _have_ seen the alley before. It was only two buildings down from my apartment building. I thought I saw Annabeth look at my Iris message and mouth the word, "Help."

* * *

_Thats Chapter 3! Will Percy save Annabeth? What will happen to Sally (For those of you who dont know, Percy's mom)? Find out in chapter 4!__ Please Review. Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the fourth chapter done soon. This time I mean it. I wont wait another six months to write again. Hopefully._


End file.
